lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Grand State of the Westerlands
The Grand State of the Westerlands is a Grand State within the Kingdom of Lucerne, that controls the massive city of Hillsbrad, and most of the southerly border of the Kingdom of Lucerne. The Grand State of the Westerlands controls one state, and two grand provinces within its ranks and this is mainly due to the massive scope of land that it controls as well as in the case of House Ordos the power of the other houses. The Grand State of the Westerlands is a vast change in terms of population with the lands around Fogtown, and Hillsbrad very populated but the lands of Darkhaven are a lowly populated area where it is more common to see horses then to see humans. The capital of the Grand State of the Westerlands is Hillsbrad, and it stands also as the most populated town with only Kiel, and Fogtown coming close in terms of population or power. House Greymane is the Arch Lord of the Grand State of the Westerlands, and this is a position they have held since the creation of the Kingdom of Lucerne, and despite brief periods of internal fighting they have one of the most safely controlled Grand States with little resistence to their rule outside of the Crowleys, and House Godfrey. The Grand State of the Westerlands borders both the wastelands of France, and the allied Kingdom of Ravenna, and this makes them the first source of attack from the Orcs which has led to the massive fortification of the lands of their west. Grand_State_of_the_Westerlands.png|Grand State of Winterfell History Early History Goverment House Greymane is the Arch Lord of the Grand State of the Westerlands, and this is a position they have held since the creation of the Kingdom of Lucerne, and despite brief periods of internal fighting they have one of the most safely controlled Grand States with little resistence to their rule outside of the Crowleys, and House Godfrey. Arch Lord of the Westerlands The Arch Duke of the Grand State of the Westerlands is Liam Greymane, and he rules on behalf of House Greymane of whom has been the Lords of the Westerlands since the Founding of the Kingdom of Lucerne. The Arch Duke of the Westerlands is known as the "Western Lord" and in his coronation he is given the power of the lands by a representative of House Lovie like all members of the Arch Duke house. Arch Duke of the Westerlands Earl of the Westerlands Grand Lord of the Westerlands Baron of the Westerlands Landsgraves of the Westerlands Burgraves of the Westerlands Demographics Population The Grand State of the Westerlands is a vast change in terms of population with the lands around Fogtown, and Hillsbrad very populated but the lands of Darkhaven are a lowly populated area where it is more common to see horses then to see humans. Houses Dragonoph Temple of the Westerlands High Temple of Hohenstein High Temple of Darkhaven Category:Grand State